


I'm off shift!

by CraigFucker



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 06:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraigFucker/pseuds/CraigFucker
Summary: This short story was a homework task I recieved for A-Level. This was the aim: Tell a light-hearted or comic story through a sequence of emails sent between two people who adopt very different levels of politeness. There must be a clear sense of narrative development, but you do not have to bring your story to a conclusion.





	I'm off shift!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first attempt at any sort of creative writing, and I think it's something I want to get into. Please help me improve my writing with comments!

Perceptor@IaconBase.ab.org to Ratchet@IaconBase.ab.org  
Medic Ratchet, I require your advice on a certain matter. Please could you advise how I should approach a minor injury with an over-reacting Cybertronian.

Ratchet@IaconBase.ab.org to Perceptor@IaconBase.ab.org   
Perceptor…  
We have talked about this, don’t bother me when I am off-shift!!

Perceptor@IaconBase.ab.org to Ratchet@IaconBase.ab.org  
But Medic Ratchet, sir,   
he refuses to leave the medical bay without treatment. He is growing increasingly impatient and has started to become mildly aggressive – this is a danger to the other Cybertronians in your medical bay. 

Ratchet@IaconBase.ab.org to Perceptor@IaconBase.ab.org  
Percy, I don’t care. Tell him to frag off.  
I’m gonna recharge now

Perceptor@IaconBase.ab.org to Ratchet@IaconBase.ab.org  
But, Sir! He insists he is not leaving medical bay. He is now specifically asking for your presence.

Ratchet@IaconBase.ab.org to Perceptor@IaconBase.ab.org  
…  
Perceptor@IaconBase.ab.org to Ratchet@IaconBase.ab.org  
Sir? This is now an urgent matter, his temper is escalating. I would sincerely appreciate some competent advice from a medic of your calibre.

Ratchet@IaconBase.ab.org to Perceptor@IaconBase.ab.org  
Perceptor, just treat the poor mech! Get him OUT of My medbay before he breaks our supplies.

Perceptor@IaconBase.ab.org to Ratchet@IaconBase.ab.org  
Sir, he is not worth the resources. We are in a war, Sir – our resources are limited and not easily procurable to waste on such a minor scrape. 

Ratchet@IaconBase.ab.org to Perceptor@IaconBase.ab.org  
If you refuse to treat mechs, you shouldn’t be a medic, Percy  
I know you’re training kiddo, but you MUST put the needs of our mechs before your concerns! Treat the fragger, tell him I am not WASTING my off-shift time on a overdramatising mech!

Perceptor@IaconBase.ab.org to Ratchet@IaconBase.ab.org  
Medic Ratchet,  
Very well, Sir I shall do as you say. Thank you for this advice, I appreciate your time, Sir.  
I shall see you next shift.

Ratchet@IaconBase.ab.org to Perceptor@IaconBase.ab.org  
I sure hope not…


End file.
